ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Atari Anthology
Atari - 80 Classic Games in One!, also called Atari: The 80 Classic Games, is a video game collection of 1980 video games previously published by Atari, Inc. and Atari Corporation, reproducing Atari's games from its arcade and Atari 2600 game console platforms. Many games permit one to play each title at varying speeds, with time limits, or with a shifting color palette. Extra contents include original arcade artwork and scans of the instruction manuals for the Atari 2600 games, video interviews with Atari co-founder Nolan Bushnell, Windows desktop themes, DirectX 9 runtime, Adobe Reader 5.1 English version. Support for Stelladaptor 2600 to USB interface, and 24-bit color wallpapers for Asteroids, Centipede, Missile Command, Pong, Super Breakout, and Tempest themes are available as patches. Games Atari arcade games *''Asteroids'' *''Asteroids Deluxe'' *''Battlezone'' *''Black Widow'' *''Centipede'' *''Crystal Castles'' *''Gravitar'' *''Liberator'' *''Lunar Lander'' *''Major Havoc'' *''Millipede'' *''Missile Command'' *''Pong'' *''Red Baron'' *''Space Duel'' *''Super Breakout'' *''Tempest'' *''Warlords'' Atari 2600 games *''3-D Tic-Tac-Toe'' *''A Game of Concentration'' *''Adventure'' *''Air-Sea Battle'' *''Asteroids'' *''BASIC Programming'' *''Battlezone'' *''Blackjack'' *''Bowling'' *''Breakout'' *''Canyon Bomber'' *''Casino'' *''Centipede'' *''Circus Atari'' *''Codebreaker'' *''Combat'' *''Crystal Castles'' *''Demons to Diamonds'' *''Desert Falcon'' *''Dodge 'Em'' *''Double Dunk'' *''Flag Capture'' *''Football'' *''Fun With Numbers'' *''Golf'' *''Gravitar'' *''Haunted House'' *''Home Run'' *''Human Cannonball'' *''Math Gran Prix'' *''Maze Craze'' *''Millipede'' *''Miniature Golf'' *''Missile Command'' *''Night Driver'' *''Off the Wall'' *''Outlaw'' *''Quadrun'' *''Radar Lock'' *''RealSports Baseball'' *''RealSports Football'' *''RealSports Tennis'' *''RealSports Volleyball'' *''Sky Diver'' *''Slot Machine'' *''Slot Racers'' *''Space War'' *''Sprintmaster'' *''Star Raiders'' *''Star Ship'' *''Steeplechase'' *''Stellar Track'' *''Street Racer'' *''Submarine Commander'' *''Super Baseball'' *''Super Breakout'' *''Super Football'' *''Surround'' *''Swordquest: Earthworld'' *''Swordquest: Fireworld'' *''Swordquest: Waterworld'' *''Video Checkers'' *''Video Chess'' *''Video Olympics'' *''Video Pinball'' *''Warlords'' *''Yars' Revenge'' Marketing As part of Atari's 40th anniversary, free download of Atari: 80 Classic Games in One! was also available in the following General Mills boxed cereal products: Cinnamon Toast Crunch (17 oz.), Lucky Charms (16 oz.), Honey Nut Cheerios (17 oz.), Cheerios (18 oz.) and Cocoa Puffs (16.5 oz.).General Mills & Atari Giveaway! A free Atari: 80 Classic Games in One! CD could also be found inside General Mills boxed cereals in Canada.Atari Games in General Mills Cereals Atari Anthology PlayStation 2 |genre=Compilation |modes=Single player, Multiplayer (max 2) |platforms= Xbox, PlayStation 2 }} Atari Anthology includes the following changes: *The Windows desktop themes, DirectX 9 runtime, and Adobe Reader 5.1 English version have been removed. *The Atari 2600 titles Atari Video Cube, Backgammon, and Hangman have been added. *The Atari 2600 titles A Game of Concentration, BASIC Programming, and Codebreaker have been removed. *Unlockable game challenges, which add challenges by reaching predetermined goals in specific games. Atari Classics Evolved This compilation, published for PlayStation Portable in 2005, includes 11 arcade classics from Atari Anthology (such as Asteroids and Super Breakout) and also 50 Atari 2600 titles (that are unlockable). Also, every arcade title has an "evolved" version with new graphics and sounds. To unlock the 2600 games, the player must win all awards in all arcade titles. See also *''Microsoft Arcade'' *''Arcade Classics'' *''Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 '' *''Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 2'' *''Atari Anniversary Edition'' *''Retro Atari Classics'' *''Atari Greatest Hits'' *''Atari Vault'' References External links The 80 Classic Games *Atari Inc. Atari 80 Classic Games in One page *Digital Eclipse Software, Inc page *Digital Eclipse support page for Atari: The 80 Classic Games Anthology *Digital Eclipse Software, Inc page: Playstation 2, Xbox *Atari page: Playstation 2, Xbox Category:2003 video games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:2011 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:Atari video game compilations Category:Video games developed in the United States